GROWING ERECTION
by bebiSeLu
Summary: Entah mengapa, apapun yang dilakukan Luhan selalu berhasil membuat penis Sehun ereksi./ Kau sudah membuatku ereksi dua kali hari ini, jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab."/ freak summary/


Annyeong, selu bawa ff rated M loh,,, ahahahahaha

lagi belajar bikin NC, tapi oneshoot dulu, nanti kalo sukses bikin yg chaptered... hehehehehe

sesuai dengan judulnya growing erection, jadi cuma sampai ereksi aja, belum intinya, tapi mungkin ada acara bermain solo buat Sehunnie... hehehehehehe

maaf kalo gag memuaskan, kritik dan sarannya di tunggu ya chingu...

Hepi reading...

.

.

WARNING : RATED M, BAHASA VULGAR, UNTUK YANG MASIH INNOCENT TOLONG MENJAUH DARI FF INI.

CAST : HUNHAN

.

.

_bebiSeLu_

.

.

Sehun terlihat sangat malas berada diruangan ini. Terjebak bersama para pria berumur yang memakai setelan jas rapi dan duduk manis mendengarkan celotehan tidak penting –menurut sehun– dari narasumber yang ada di depan.

Jika saja sang appa tidak memaksakan kehadirannya disini, mungkin dia bisa bermalas-malasan dirumah sambil bermain game, mungkin juga dia bisa bermanja-manja pada kekasih mungilnya. Bicara tentang kekasihnya, sejak tadi pagi Sehun belum menghubungi Luhan sama sekali.

Sehun berbisik pada appanya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin ke toilet sebentar, setelah appanya mengangguk ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan sedikit membungkuk melewati rekan-rekan kerja appanya.

.

.

Setelah sampai Sehun segera menelpon Luhan, namun tak kunjung di angkat oleh sang kekasih. "Aisshhh, Lu angkat panggilanku." Monolog Sehun sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam toilet. Tak lama terdengar suara serak di sambungan teleponya membuat Sehun mau tak mau mengembangkan senyum manis dibibirnya.

_"Yeoboseo" Suara serak Luhan menyapa gendang telinga Sehun._

_"Yeoboseo Hyung, aishh kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya, kau membuatku khawatir." _

_"Eung, kau siapa?" tanya Luhan masih dengan memejamkan mata rusanya._

_"Nde? Hyung kau sedang apa? Kau tidak melihat ponselmu eoh? Ini aku Sehun hyung." Sahut Sehun kesal._

_ "Eh Sehun. Em mianhae Sehunnie, aku tadi sedang tidur. Kau tidak Sekolah?" Tanya Luhan sedikit membuka matanya._

_"Aniya, appa menyeretku menghadiri meeting dengan rekan kerjanya. Hyung, bogoshippo." Kata Sehun dengan nada manja, membuat Luhan tersenyum geli._

_"Nada bicaramu terdengar menggelikan Sehun-ah. Kau pulang jam berapa? Hari ini kuliahku libur, datanglah ke apartmentku." Luhan terkekeh mendengar penuturan Sehun yang terkesan manja._

_"Mungkin setelah makan siang hyung. Kalau begitu kuputus dulu, bisa-bisa ayah memenggal kepalaku karena terlalu lama pergi."_

_"Baiklah, jangan membuat ulah ne. Turuti saja keinginan appamu, ini juga untuk masa depanmu, Arrachi?" Luhan tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sehun, kemudian sedikit memberi nasehat pada namjachingunya itu._

_"Ne, arraseo. Untuk masa depan kita hyung. Kekeke. Saranghae chagiya"_

_"Nado Sehunnie" Luhan tersenyum malu mendengar Sehun memanggilnya chagiya.  
_

.

.

Setelah memutus sambungan, Luhan beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Berjalan menuju lemari dengan sedikit terhuyung-huyung, membuatnya menabrak pinggiran nakas tak berdosa. "Aaaaawww, aisshh appoyo." Luhan meringis sambil mengelus pinggulnya yang terasa nyeri.

Luhan sedikit menurunkan celana piyamanya untuk melihat pinggulnya. "Pasti akan membiru" Monolog Luhan, lalu kembali berjalan dengan sedikit pincang.

.

Setelah membersihkan diri Luhan berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat susu dan sereal sebagai menu makan pagi. Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar makan pagi karena sekarang sudah pukul sebelas siang.

Setelah selesai makan Luhan memutuskan untuk menonton tv sambil menunggu kedatangan Sehun. Karena masih mengantuk Luhan kembali tertidur di sofa dengan posisi duduk dan kepala yang sedikit miring.

.

.

"Appa, aku langsung ke apartment Luhan hyung, dan mungkin akan menginap." Kata Sehun setelah meeting selesai. "Kau tidak membawa baju ganti?" Tanya sang appa. "Appa, ini buka sekali aku menginap di apartment Luhan hyung. Disana juga banyak bajuku." Sahut Sehun sedikit malas, appanya mengulur waktu saja.

"Baiklah, tidak sabaran sekali. Yasudah hati-hati, ajak Luhan main kerumah. Sudah lama sekali dia datang kerumah." Kata appa Sehun menepuk bahu Sehun. "Ne, besok aku akan mengajaknya kerumah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu appa, annyeong" Ucap sehun menundukkan kepalanya sekilas kemudian pergi menghampiri mobil sedan berwarna hitam mengkilat.

.

.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gedung apartment Luhan kemudian turun dengan tampannya membuat yeoja yang melihatnya buru-buru mengeluarkan smartphone mereka untuk mengambil gambarnya.

Sehun tidak peduli dengan semua itu, tujuannya hanya ingin bertemu dengan Luhan. Setelah sampai di depan apartment Luhan, Sehun segera memasukkan password yang dia tahu, karena dia yang menyuruh Luhan memakai hari jadi mereka sebagai password apartmennya.

Sehun langsung masuk dan mencari keberadaan kekasih mungilnya itu. "Luhannie baby, neo odiga?" Teriak Sehun membahana dalam apartment Luhan. Sehun memasuki kamar Luhan, tapi tidak menemukan seorangpun disana.

"Lu-" Ucapan Sehun terpotong karena saat berbalik dia mendapati malaikat kecilnya tengah terbaring di sofa. Sehun tersenyum kemudian berjalan mendekati Luhan. Sehun menyelipkan tangan kanannya deleher Luhan kemudian menarik Luhan akan duduk, setelahnya ia duduk disamping kanan Luhan kemudian meletakkan kepala Luhan dipangkuannya.

Sehun tersenyum memandangi Luhan yang tengah tertidur. Luhan menggeliat kemudian sedikit merubah posisi kepalanya menghadap perut Sehun, lebih tepatnya berada di depan penis Sehun yang terbalut celana.

Sehun sedikit panik karena tiba-tiba Luhan bergerak membuat hidung mungilnya sedikit menggesek penis Sehun. Akhirnya Sehun dengan terpaksa membangunkan Luhan.

"Hyung irreona." Kata Sehun lembut. "Palliwa irreona hyung." Kata Sehun lagi, tapi tetap lembut. Sebenarnya ia tak tega membangunkan Luhan. Tapi daripada ia berakhir dengan bermain solo dikamar mandi, atau menyuruh Luhan mengangkang dibawahnya lebih baik ia sedikit tega pada malaikat kecilnya ini.

Luhan mengerjabkan mata rusanya karena merasa terganggu dengan tepukan ringan dipipinya. Luhan mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggu tidurnya. Tadinya ia ingin marah, tapi karena yang tertangkap irisnya adalah wajah tampan Sehun, ia menyimpan marahnya dan mengganti dengan senyum lembuit dan sangat manis.

"Eung, Sehunnie kau sudah datang. Sudah lama kah?" Tanya Luhan memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping Sehun. "Aniya, mungkin sekitar lima belas menit." Kata Sehun dengan senyum manis.

CHU~

Luhan mengecup pipi Sehun sekilas kemudian beralih memeluk perut sehun dan menempelkan pipinya di dada Sehun. Sehun tersenyum menanggapi tingkah manja namjachingunya. Sehun jadi heran, siapa yang lebih tua, dia atau Luhan. Ah, itu semua tidak masalah asalkan Luhan ada di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah makan baby?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengelus surai coklat madu luhan dan sesekali mencium pucuk kepala Luhan. Sehun merasakan Luhan mengangguk di dadanya. Kemudian Luhan menarik diri dari pelukan Sehun.

Luhan menggenggam tangan kanan Sehun dengan kedua tangannya kemudian tersenyum manis. Jika sudah seperti ini Sehun sangat paham, Luhan sedang menginginkan seusatu.

"Kau ingin apa, hm? tanya Sehun membelai pipi kanan Luhan dengan tangan kirinya. Luhan kembali tersenyum kemudian berkata "Sehun ice cream" Kata Luhan dengan nada sangat manja sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan sehun yang sedang di genggamnya.

"Kekeke baiklah, tapi cium dulu." Kata Sehun memajukan wajahnya di depan wajah Luhan. Luhan tersenyum kemudian mengecup sekilah bibir Sehun. "Sudah, ayo pergi." Luhan hendak berdiri namun Sehun menahannya kembali duduk.

"Aku meminta cium bukan kecupan, ayo cium lagi." Kata Sehun kembali memajukan wajahnya.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal tapi kemudian kembali mencium sehun, sedikit melumanya. Sehun menarik kedua tangan Luhan untuk mengalung dilehernya, ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya mendekat pada Luhan kemudian memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan untuk merapatkan tubuh mereka.

Ciuman tersebut jadi semakin intens, Lidah Sehun sesekali menjilati bibir Luhan kemudian sedikit menusuk-nusuk meminta akses masuk dalam mulut Luhan. _"Sedikit agresif mungkin tidak masalah" _Pikir Luhan dalam hati.

Luhan membuka mulutnya dan saat lidah Sehun menorobos Luhan dengan sigap mengulumnya dan menggelitik ujung lidah Sehun dengan ujung lidahnya. Sehun sempat terkejut karena Luhan tiba-tiba menjadi agresif seperti itu, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan membiarkan Luhan yang berkerja, ia akan menikmati saja.

Luhan masih terus bermain-main dengan lidah Sehun dalam mulutnya, sesekali menghisap dengan kuat hingga Sehun memekik tertahan. Sehun mulai meraba punggung halus Luhan. "Eungghhhh" Luhan mendesah namun tertahan oleh bibir Sehun.

Merasa pergerakan Luhan mulai melemah, Sehun kemudian mulai menjelajahi rongga mulut Luhan, menggelitik langit-langit mulut Luhan membuat sang empunya memekik.

Luhan hanya bisa meremas rambut belakang Sehun sebagai pelampiasan hasratnya dan sesekali mendesah membuat Sehun semakin gila. Wajah keduanya mulai memerah karena kekurangan oksigen. Luhan sudah tidak kuat lagi, ia mulai mendorong pundak Sehun agar melepas ciumannya.

Sehun tidak peduli, ia masih ingin menikmati bibir manis Luhan yang sungguh memabukkan. Akhirnya Luhan mendorong pipi kiri Sehun dengan tangan kanannya dan ia memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri, berlawanan dengan dorongannya pada pipi Sehun.

"hhhhh hhhh hhhh" Luhan segera menetralkan deru nafsnya yang terdengar kacau. "Arrgghhhh Sehunnhhh, eungghhh" Belum sempat Luhan merasakan segarnya udara, Sehun menyingkap kaos putih Luhan dan mulai menyerang bahu mulusnya. Menjilati dan sedikit menghisap, mengecap rasa asin kulit Luhan namun terasa memabukkan.

"Aahhh Sehunnhh, berhentihh, ice cream Sehun eungghhh" Luhan berusaha mendorong kepala Sehun yang tenggelam di perpotongan Lehernya. Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Luhan kemudian mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah Luhan yang memerah dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

Sehun tersenyum dan berkata "Kau sangat sexy baby." Kemudian kembali meraih bibir Luhan, namu luhan segera menahan pundaknya. "Andwe, ice cream Sehun" Kata Luhan dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"Hyung" Ucap Sehun dengan wajah memelas dan seikit memanyunkan bibirnya. Luhan yang melihatnya terkekeh geli. "Aniya Sehunnie, aku ingin ice cream." Kata Luhan menangkup pipi Sehun dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

Sehun menarik tangan kiri Luhan kemudian meletakkan diatas pangkal pahanya. Luhan mengernyit heran. "Kau kenapa Sehun?" Tanya Luhan mengusap pipi kiri Sehun dengan tangan kanannya. Sehun menggeser tangan kiri Luhan tepat berada diatas penisnya yang sudah ereksi.

Luhan membulatkan matanya merasakan sesuatu yang keras dipermukaan tangannya. "K-kau sudah ereksi Sehun?" Tanya Luhan takut-takut. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya imut.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab hyung." Kata Sehun sambil menekan tangan Luhan pasa penisnya. Luhan segera menarik tangannya kemudian berdiri, tapi tiba-tiba "Arrgghhhh" Luhan membungkuk memegangi pinggul kanannya, kemudian menjatuhkan pantatnya lagi di sofa.

"Hyung gwaenchana?" Tanya Sehun panik ikut memegangi pinggul Luhan. "Gwaenchana, hanya sedikit nyeri." jawab Luhan sambil memjamkan matanya. "Coba kulihat." Kata Sehun menarik tangan Luhan kemudian menurunkan sedikit boxer biru Luhan.

"Kenapa bisa biru seperti ini hyung?" Tanya Sehun heran melihat pinggul Luhan yang membiru. "Tadi aku tidak sengaja menabrak nakas saat bangun tidur." Kata Luhan menatap netra coklat Sehun.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil obat." Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih meringis sakit.

Sehun kembali dan menyuruh luhan melepaskan boxernya. "Hyung lepaskan boxermu." Kata Sehun. Luhan menurut kemudian menurunkan boxernya sampai terlepas dari kakinya.

Sehun sedikit mencuri-curi pandangan pada penis Luhan yang tersembunyi di balik celana dalam birunya. Penisnya yang sempat melemas kembali ereksi. "Sehun, kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Luhan melihat sehun yang tidak bergerak menatap entahlah, Luhan tidak tahu.

"A-ah n-ne hyung. Kau tahan ne jika sakit." Kata Sehun membuka penutup botol kecil berwarna putih. Luhan hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Sehun.

Sehun mengeluarkan isinya di ujung telunjuknya, kemudian mengoleskannya pada permukaan kulit Luhan yang membiru bahkan sedikit keunguan. Luhan meringis mendapati sensasi dingin dipermukaan kulitnya.

"Kau ini ceroboh sekali. Aku bisa memberimu kissmasrk lebih bagus dari ini, dan kau pasti akan merasakan nikmat, bukan kesakitan seperti ini." Celoteh Sehun pada Luhan setelah selesai mengoleskan salep pada Luhan.

"Dasar mesum!" Teriak Luhan pada Sehun kemudian mendorong namjanya hingga hampir telentang diatas meja. Luhan mencoba berdiri kemudian berjalan pelan sambil meringis.

Luhan tidak sadar penampilannya membuat serigala dibelakangnya menatap lapar pada pantatnya yang masih tertutup celana. Bahu mulusnya yang masih terbuka karena kaosnya masih tersingkap. Sehun menatap selangkangannya yang semakin menggembung, menampakkan gundukan penisnya yang semakin ereksi akibat pemandangan menakjubkan dihadapannya.

Luhan berbalik menatap Sehun kemudian berkata, "Selesaikan 'urusanmu' sendiri, aku akan berganti baju, setelah itu kita beli ice cream." Kata Luhan kemudian kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sehun menghela nafas frustasi kemudian mengusap penisnya, "bersabarlah, dia sedang sakit" Sehun seolah sedang menghibur penisnya. Sehun berjalan menuju kamar Luhan, ia berpikir untuk bermain solo saja di kamar mandi.

.

CKLEK

Sehun membuka pintu dan sesaat kemudian menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Pemandangan yang sungguh indah menurut Shun, bahkan lebih indah daripada melihat matahari terbenam ataupun melihat bintang di atas bukit saat malam hari.

Luhan yang sedang membelakanginya, hanya menggunakan celana dalam dan sedang berusaha memakai celana Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa untuk tidak memakan Luhan hari ini.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan kemudian memeluknya dari belakang dan mendaratkan bibirnya pada permukaan bahu putih Luhan.

"YAAAA SEHUN, KAU MENGAGETKANKU BODOH. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, PERGI" Luhan mencoba berontak, namun entah mengapa pelukan Sehut terasa semakin erat dan sangat intim.

"Hyung aku tidak tahan lagi." Ucap Sehun melepas sejenak cumbuannya dibahu luhan.

"Andwee Sehun, aku ingin beli ice cream, lepaskan aku. Selesaikan dikamar mandi saja." Luhan masih menggerakkan tubuhnya sebisa mungkin agar lepas dari cengkraman Sehun.

"Shireo" Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Jika tidak kau lepaskan, akan kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah menyentuhku lagi." Ucap Luhan tegah membuat pelukan Sehun melonggar, Luhan langsung saja melepaskan diri dan menatap Sehun yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Luhan yang tadinya ingin marah, jadi mengurungkan niatnya, Dia kemudian berjalan mendekati Sehun dan menyeretnya ke kamar mandi.

"Selesaikan dengan cepat, aku akan menunggu." Luhan mengecup sekilas bibir Sehun dan mendorongnya masuk kamar mandi.

.

Sehun segera melepas celana dan dalamannya kemudian terduduk di ckloset sambil memandangi penisnya yang menegang sempurna dan ada sedikit cairan putih di ujungnya.

"Hhhh, kau sabar dulu ne. nanti malam kau akan pulang kerumah." Setelah berkata demikian Sehun menggenggam utuh penisnya dan mulai memberi pijatan-pijatan lembut.

"Aaahh Luhannie, eeungghhhh" Sehun mulai mempercepat gerakan tangannya saat merasakan penisnya yang semakin memerah dan membesar. Sehun terus menyebut nama Luhan dalam desahannya.

"Ahhh ahhh aahhhh, eunghhh Luuuhhh, sedikit lagi. Shhh Ahhh, Luu aku datang Lu Ahhh ahh. Eunghhh LUHAAAANNN AAHHHH" Sehun memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat orgasmenya datang. menghentikan kocokannya dan meningmati sisa-sisa orgamenya.

.

Luhan yang mendengar Sehun mendesahkan namanya seperti itu jadi merinding. Apakah Sehun sangat menginginkannya hingga saat bermain solo pun desahannya terdengar sangat dahsyat.

.

Setelah membersihkan diri Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengancingkan celana jeansnya.

"Harusnya Kau bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang kau lakukan hyung." Sehun masih saja menggerutu setelah mendudukkan pantatnya di ranjang Luhan.

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan, kau sendiri yang minta kucium. Dan lagi kau yang tiba-tiba masuk saat aku ganti baju. Kau juga kenapa mudah sekali terangsang?" Ucap Luhan sebenarnya menahan senyum geli karena Sehun sangat menggemaskan saat ini.

Duduk seperti anak kecil sedang dimarahi ibunya dan mengerucutkan bibir kecilnya, membuat Luhan ingin sekali mencubit pipi Sehun hingga memerah.

"Aisshhh lupakan. Ayo pergi." ucap Sehun jengkel dan berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya persis anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

"Sehunnie tunggu aku." Luhan berlari kecil setelah menutup pintu apartmentnya kemudian menggelayut manja pada lengan kiri Sehun.

"Ani, aku tidak marah baby Lu." Sehun mencium kening Luhan membuat Luhan merona sendiri. Dia sangat menyukai Sehun yang seperti ini, membuatnya merasa utuh karena mempunyai namjachingu yang sangat mencintainya. (AAAAA Selu gag bisa bikin kata-kata yang penuh cinta, geli sendiri nulisnya, mian kalo aneh, hehehe)

.

Mereka sampai di sebuah taman yang sebenarnya bukan tujuan mereka, hanya saja Luhan melihat kedai bubble tea dekat taman itu hingga membuatnya menyuruh Sehun berhenti. Sehun hanya menuruti keinginan namjachingunya.

Luhan bahkan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih melepas sabuk pengamannya. Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi Luhan yang begitu bersemangat. Yeah, bubble tea adalah menuman favorit mereka berdua.

.

"Noona, tolong berikan aku dua cup besar dengan rasa coklat dan taro." Ucap luhan saat sampai didepan kedai tersebut.

Sehun hanya tersenyum menghampiri Luhan. "Kau bilang ingin ice cream?" Tanya Sehun sambil menyelipkan tangannya pada pinggang Luhan.

"Bubble tea lebih menarik perhatianku Sehun."Ucap Luhan dengan nada Lucu, membuat Sehun gemas dan menyentil pelan ujung hidung Luhan.

.

"Silahkan oppa, dua cup besar bubble tea rasa taro dan coklat. Semuanya 500 won." Ucap pelayan itu disertai dengan senyuman.

"Ah ne." Sehun mengeluarkan uang dan membayar bubblenya.

"Gamshahamnida. mampir lagi lain waktu." Pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya dan berterima kasih.

"Ne cheonma, annyeong" Luhan dan Sehunpun membungkukkan badannya dan berpamitan.

.

"Sehun kita pulang saja ne. Aku ingin tidur saja, hari ini aku kan libur. Yayaya." Pinta Luhan mengatupkan kedua tangannya pada cup bubble tea dan menampilkan deer eyes yang sangat menggemaskan menurut Sehun.

"Hahaha, tidak perlu melakukan aegyeo hyung. Ne kajja kita pulang, aku ingin bermanja-manja denganmu. Jja." Ajak sehun menggamit tangan luhan dan mengajaknya berlari kecil.

.

_bebiSeLu_

.

Sehun dan Luhan baru saja memasuki apartment Luhan. "Hyung, mandilah dulu setelah itu tidur." Ucap Sehun lembut mengelus surai coklat kayu Luhan.

"Em geurae." Luhan mengambil handuknya kemudian memasuki kamar mandi.

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang Luhan. Tiba-tiba bayangan Luhan sedang mandi terlintas di otaknya. Kemudia menyusul desahan-desahan Luhan yang selalu berhasil membangkitkan 'adik kecilnya' yang sedang tidur cantik dibalik 'selimut'.

.

Sehun tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sehun membuka pelan-pelan pintu kamar mandi agar tidak ketahuan Luhan. Beruntung Luhan sedang keramas, jadi matanya tertutup walaupun posisinya menghadap pintu.

Sehun memperhatikan penih Luhan yang bergoyang-goyang seiring gerakan tangan Luhan yang menggosok rambutnya. Celana Sehun tiba-tiba menyempit.

Ia belum mau mendekati Luhan ia ingin memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sedang mandi. Sehun mulai melucuti pakaiannya, namun matanya tidak lepas dari penis Luhan yang terus saja bergoyang memancing libidonya.

Sehun sudah telanjang bulat, dan Luhan sudah mulai membilas rambutnya. Pemandangan seksi di sepan matanya mau tak mau membuat tangan Sehun perlahan mulai mengelus penisnya yang sudah sangat tegak dan merindukan lubang hangat Luhan.

.

Luhan membasuh mukanya dan saat membuka matany dia terkejut bukan main melihat Sehun sedang menatapnya dengan wajah yang memerah dan, SEHUN SEDANG TELANJANG.

"KYAAA SEHUN, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Teriak Luhan panik, apalagi sorot mata Sehun menyiratkan nafsu yang sangat besar. Luhan tahu ini pertanda buruk untuk lubangnya. Yeah Lubangnya. Besok ia harus kuliah tapi hari ini ia tidak mungkin bisa lari dari Sehun.

Selama yang Luhan rasakan, Sehun memang selalu bermain lembut. Tapi karena ronde yang mereka mainkan tidak mungkin hanya satu dua, hal itu yang membuat Luhan berpikir berkali-kali lipat untuk melakukannya, apalagi besok ia haru kuliah. Luhan tidak mau bolos hanya karena tidak bisa jalan.

Karena sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Luhan tidak sadar bahwa sekarang Sehun sudah ada di depannya. Pelukan Sehun pada pingganya yang membuatnya sadar akan aura hitam yang ada disekitarnya.

"S-Sehunnie, k-kau t-tidak akan m-melakukannya kan? Hehehe." Luhan tertawa hambar mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun. Bahkan tangan nakal Sehun sudah mulai meraba-raba pantatnya dan menekan-nekan kearahnya membuat penis mereka bergesekan.

"Shhh, S-Sehun, h-henti- eunghh Hentikan Sehun." Luhan mulai melemas karena Sehun terus saja menggesek penis polos mereka.

"Tenang saja hyung. Diam dan nikmati saja. Tadi pagi aku sudah bermain solo, jadi kali ini aku akan mengajakmu bermain. Kita sudah sering memainkannya bukan. Ini menyenangkan hyung." Kata Sehun dengan suara sedikit bergetar karena menahan nafsunya sendiri.

Wajah Luhan yang memerah dengan bibir yang terbuka semakin membakan birahinya yang tertahan.

"Sehun andwe, b-besok aku hhh, aku kuliah Sehun." Ucap Luhan dengan susah payah.

"Jika hyung menolak terus, aku akan bermain kasar bahkan aku akan memasangkan cock ring pada penismu."

"MWOYAAAA." Luhan membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Sehun tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh telanjang Luhan dan meletakkan di atas pundaknya, mengabaikan Luhan yang berteria minta dilepaskan.

"SEHHUUNNN ANNDWWEEEEEEEEEE!"

.

.

.

FIN

hahaha, mimpi apa SeLu bikin Fict aneh kayak gini. Mohon komentarnya yaaa... Selu kurang PD untuk up date, tapi karena udah jadi yaudah di publish aja. terserah kalian suka atau gag... tapi selu minta kritikannya yaaa, biar bisa belajar lagi.. Annyeong


End file.
